Naruto: the extraordinary tale of an ordinary agent
by superboy77
Summary: In 2015 Naruto Uzumaki sets out into the world of secret agents. His final goal is to become the hokage but on the way he will meet impossible enemies, unstoppable friends and destructive obstacles. Along with all this he has to deal with secret of the nine tails. Will he succeed? Read on to find out. T rating for minor swear words in the future.


Naruto AU

CHAPTER 1: enter Naruto Uzumaki

A/N: Things went down the same way as in the anime but the details will be told in a special segment called ''The Hokage's diaries''(at end of chap) and how this world works will be explained in another segment called 'Leaf Village Archives'(at start).

 _LEAF VILLAGE ARCHIVES: BASIC HISTORY OF THE WORLD AND THE LEAF_

 _In the beginning there was chaos until a Man only known as the Sage of the six paths saved the world and gave humans ninjutsu. This happened 2000 years ago. After this human fought each other for land and money until late 1903 when two great leaders Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha came together to establish the first shinobi village in the world and in early 1904 four other alliances came together and formed the other 4 great villages and soon smaller villages were established. In the next six years the shinobi realised that to have an economy you need civilians but there was a problem, throughout the warring clans era towns were made by people that were later known as civilians. They made towns due to the fact they were not ninja but had other non-combat skills because of no combat abilities on par with ninja civvies never interacted with them on a large scale so to get civvies into their villages the shinobi decided to become secret agencies of their respective countries. Though the civvies knew of them they thought the shinobi were just the soldiers of the army not knowing the shinobi were an army on their. Preluding the first WW Hashirama and Madara fought which resulted in the latter's death and later on in 1931 one of the conflicts resulting in WW1 Hashirama was killed outnumbered 1 to 30 000 but not before giving the title of Fire General(hokage) to Tobirama Senju. When Tobirama Senju came into office he saw the opening of the first Academies of shinobi because training now had to be done large scale and together to promote teamwork but the academies were disguised under normal names to prevent detection as agencies. When Tobirama Senju came into term he had to deal with the strained relations with the Uchiha which led to the establishment of the Uchiha Police Force and he established a ranking system for agents (shinobi)._

 _In 1931 the First World War began and near the end saw the death of Tobirama and the field promotion of Hiruzen Sarutobi from colonel to Fire General(Hokage) of leaf agents(shinobi) becoming the youngest ever general(kage) of agents (shinobi)._

 _After the end of WWI was the true beginning of Sarutobi's long and illustrious term as Fire General (Hokage) he gave the Leaf agency its proper name: Leaf Covert Defence Agency*._

 _The time between 1936 and 1956 turned the Leaf village into Leaf City. But the peace after WW1 was only 20 years when the second world began in 1956 In 1998 WWIII broke out and ended in 2001 in this war was ended quickly because of then Colonel Minato Namikaze's battle and strategical prowess. After the war Minato was named the 4_ _th_ _Fire General (Hokage). In 2003 the nine tailed fox attack took place in Leaf City._

 _In the end Minato killed the fox at the cost of his own life. After the nine tails attack Sarutobi retook the mantle of Fire General (hokage) for the second time. In 2004 Orochimaru defected from the Leaf after it was discovered he was responsible for the disappearances of many Leaf citizens he escaped due to many of the Leaf's powerhouses not being there to help._

 _In late 2010 Itachi Uchiha performed the massacre of his whole clan besides his brother Sasuke._

 _Chapter 1:_

 _It was the day of the exams everyone had passed except Naruto because of the clone jutsu even though he was in the upper half of class ranking but alas he was sitting on the swing alone as he watched the kids show off their licenses and parents presenting them with presents for graduating. Then suddenly, Mizuki sensei appeared next to Naruto almost knocking him off the swing._

 _''Aah Mizuki sensei what are you doin' here. '' Said Naruto in a depressed voice. ''Naruto don't be so sad Iruka only did that coz' he cares '' ''I know sir'' ''You know there is the another way... um never mind'' ''No sensei please tell me '' ''Well you gotta sneak into hokage office, steal the sacred scroll, learn one jutsu from it when you get into the forest and be careful not to let anyone catch you or you fail.'' ''Ok Mizuki sensei I'll do it''_

 _With that he jumped onto his orange dirtbike and raced off to execute the plan brewing in his little head..._

 _(The rest of it goes the same way as it always does only that Iruka gave Naruto a dog-tag(equivalent of headband) with the leaf symbol on it instead of headband)_

THE NEXT DAY

Saturday28 /02/2015 Six days before genin briefing and end of school year (in japan school ends in March)

Normally Naruto was not a morning person but today was different, he was gonna get his bike today from the Third. So he got out of the bathroom and got dressed in a white long sleeve T-shirt with red trims, blue jeans tucked into black and white DC high-tops. He went to the kitchen and got some coffee and toast and went to his balcony to eat.

As soon as he finished he ran out the door while throwing the dishes into the sink like only a ninja can and grabbed his black and orange biker jacket (shippuden jacket bikerized) and blue n black hip-hop cap as he flew out the door which locks on its own and jumped over the railing in front of his door and landed in a crouch next to his dirt-bike which was parked on the terrace of building next door. He pulled his cap over his head backwards and got onto the bike and raced off over the rooftops to the hokage tower.

Sarutobi sighed as he watched Naruto flip the gap between two buildings. He was happy that Naruto became a genin but he knew Naruto wouldn't have a new bike so he decided to give Naruto his mom's old one.

Sarutobi almost spilled his sake as Naruto revved into his office through the window coz he was lost in thought. When Naruto saw that Sarutobi was lost in thought again he revved his engine really loud ''Jiji I'm here you said you wanted to see me.''

''Ah yes I did .So how do you feel today Naruto.'' ''I feel great, but jiji could you make this quick I need to train.'' ''Ok then I'll get straight to it you see Naruto I know you don't have new equipment and I don't want you to be stunted because of this, so I've decided to pull some strings and give you mom's old bike. Now don't think just because its old that its bad, it's been kept in pristine condition and it's still in the top ten bikes of the last 5 years genin if I give it to you and I will''. Sarutobi as he tossed the keys of the bike and a ninja licence in front of Naruto.

''Yosh thanks jiji so where is it?'' ''I'll take you there now''. Said Sarutobi as he shunshined them in front of a garage. He opened the garage and said ''that's the Whirlpool Fireblade (Honda cbr1000RR)'' he said as he pointed to an orange superbike inside the garage.

The inside of the garage looked like the perfect workshop specially for this bike there was a wall lined with all the tools you could ever need there was a small desk in the corner with stationery organised neatly and a journal with the uzu symbol on the cover, next to that a few feet away was a small kitchen area with a counter that had a cabinet in it and a gas stove and a mini fridge.

By the wall opposite the tool wall was a big work table with rolls of blueprints and plans for mods for the bike littered on it. ''Whoa that's one smashing bike thanks a lot for concern jiji.'' '' No problem Naruto now I need get back to work so here is the keys to the garage bye now I'll see you at the genin briefing tomorrow.'' ''Bye-bye jiji.'' Naruto said as Sarutobi body flickered away.

Afterwards Naruto decided to take a look around the garage as it was still around 9. He first decided to go inside and closed the garage door and he switched on the fluorescent tube lights of the garage and sat down at the desk. He then picked up the journal and looked at the cover it read '' Kushina Uzumaki automobile and gadgets journal: Genin class of 1990.''

When he turned the cover he saw on the other side of the cover an uzu saying written in kanji slipped inside the cover there were 2 pictures the first one was of three girls around 12 yrs. The 1st girl was a girl that looked like a fem sasuke the next one was a girl with red hair and the last one was hyuuga girl. In the next pic was the red haired girl now woman with her belly enlarged "That must be mom.'' Naruto thought fondly.

He flipped through the pages to see various ideas for gadgets and vehicles. One that really caught his eyes was a pair of bracers that had retractable metal blades (bracers from assassin's creed no finger cutting) he reached for a bookmark but knocked it over by mistake he looked under the table to pick it up and saw something: a little black button on the underside of the desk.

He pushed it and as the button went in a miniscule blade came out and cut his finger drawing blood. Then as the blood engulfed the blade it started glowing and the glow spread into a sealing matrix running all the way to the floor around the desk in a rectangle then the glowing rectangle of the floor retracted and separated from the rest of the floor. And that glowing part of the floor went down in the floor into what Naruto thought was a secret basement and he was right, the room was larger than the garage itself.

It was styled like a mini training & weapons compound on one side there were training mats encompassing that half of the room with 3 training bots scattered there and the walls on The training side of the room were 2 half walls and one whole wall (the room is rectangle). These walls were lined with weapons, gadgets, armour and equipment and a shelf with books and scrolls on fighting and strategy and more.

On the other side was a bedroom and kitchen combo area, against the whole wall in the corner was a bed and going to the opposite corner was modest kitchen and on the ½ wall by the bed was a TV that could fold out to so the person in the bed could have a direct view of the TV. All Naruto could think was ''wow I don't think I should tell anyone about this all ninja have secrets I guess it's in our nature.''

Naruto took out his s3 mini to check the time and saw it was just past nine so he decided to train with the weapons there to which ones suited him as after what happened with Mizuki he saw that he can't just rely on one jutsu or ability and knowing how to use weapons wouldn't hurt.

He just realised a pattern on the walls as one half wall was a shelf then the whole wall is where the weapons and stuff started and on the other ½ wall is where they ended and saw that as they got closer to the end they got more complex and also saw that it was arranged with weapons, armour, gadgets and equipment in a way like it is an outfit for battle (like in the bat cave where all the suits are kept) but can be easily concealed in normal clothing.

The first suit in the line was very simple, the open faced box that didn't come out like a cupboard but was embedded in the wall, had inside it dressed on a dummy the armour (Naruto Armour from dragon blade chronicles with chest piece that looks like a metal anbu vest dragon blade style) in the hands of the were two eskrima sticks pointing down in a cross ( the sticks used by dick Grayson nightwing blue bands on the ends) and at the feet of the dummy was were two scrolls one on how to use the sticks and one on how to use the armour.

Naruto curious on why there is a whole scroll on how to use the armour as all you do is wear it. He opened it and read out loud.

'' _Uzumaki clan level 1 armour_

 _Requirements: Genin; Knows one A-ranked jutsu; high amounts of stamina and chakra._

 _Introduction_

 _This body armour consists of 1 pair of special shin guards; 1 pair of leather thigh holsters; 1 pair of steel plated half finger gloves; 1 pair of special arm guards; 1 pair of upper arm guards; 1 special torso vest armour(shoulder and torso guards combined like a vest)._

 _The armour pieces listed as special have the ability to have chakra channelled into them by the wearer. When chakra is channelled into them the wearer can choose whether to make them heavier for weighted training or to make them stronger and denser for more protection._

 _These add-ons can be switched off in a flick of the wrist literally as doing this pushes a mechanism that stops and drains the chakra from the armour and add it back to the wearer's reserves but it will take practice.''_

After reading that Naruto got to work he took off his t-shirt and put on all the armour. He trained in how to use the armour.

Naruto fell down tired but he had a smug look on he's face because he was close to getting the right frequency for armour. He wasn't tired 'cause he didn't have enough chakra but because to focus it was difficult for him 'cause of he's immense reserves. He glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 2:16 and decided to go for some lunch.

He got dressed and went back up into the garage and got onto the bike and rode off to the Ichiraku restaurant. After eating, Naruto came back to the garage, grinning because he had figured out on how to get the right frequency to make the armour to work.

He jumped off the bike and went down to the basement and created the least amount shadow clones he could and then suddenly there were 7 narutos standing there all wearing the level 1 armour Naruto then got them to work on the armour while he trained with the sticks that he found had the ability to retract and extend and join to make a Bo staff. They trained till bout 6:30 "alright guys that's enough for today lets dispel."

As they dispelled his mind was flooded with the knowledge on how to use the armour he's clones had made quite a breakthrough by 4 and then they just kept practicing so Naruto now had expertise in using the armour but not mastery. He himself had got the 12 basic katas of the kunai blades learnt not expert but learnt now all he had to do was use his creativity and fighting mind to use them efficiently in combat. Seeing as he was a bit stinky and sweaty he decided to go home.

When he got home he threw his jacket on to the coat rack and went to take a shower, he stripped himself of all his clothes and stepped into the shower turning the water to just the temperature he liked by using the digital electronic faucet.

After the shower he put on his pyjamas which consisted of a loose orange vest and black shorts that end at the knees he didn't bother for any footwear and went to kitchen to grab a bite and watch a little TV and go to bed at 10. When got to the kitchen he decided to have grilled cheese but due to his appetite he made three sandwiches at the same time on the grill, he moved them onto a plate and grabbed a can of coke.

He went to the living room put the food and drinks on a side table next to a recliner and switched the TV on. He went to his room to get his laptop in case nothing good is on TV. He put his Eirian-ware (alien-ware, Sheldon's laptop in big bang theory) laptop on the coffee table in front of him and flopped onto the recliner after that he went on to finish the rest of his sandwiches and put on season 2 of the big bang theory on auto-play and watched " _Did you bring the food._ _Yes._ _Brown rice and not white._ _Yes._ _Broccoli shredded not diced though it says diced._ _Yes_ _. Did you bring the hot mustard sauce?_ _Yes_ _. Did you bring the soy sauce from the market?_ _Yes_ _. What took you so long?_ _Just eat Sherruddon_ _."_ Naruto got sleepy around 9:30 so he went to bed and slept like a baby.

Sunday 1 March 2015

The next morning Naruto awoke to sound of his s3 mini ringing signalling that someone was trying to get a hold of him for a moment he considered muting the phone but decided not to as his clock said it was 8:27. He sat up against the modest headboard of his bed and picked up the phone and saw that it was Ayame Ichiraku and he suddenly realised something.

He instantly picked up the phone. "Hey Ayame nee-chan what's up." His voice was laced with innocence, trying to get him out of trouble. "WHAT'S UP that's all you say? Naruto you know what's up your late for work again!" "I know I'm sorry, you know what, and I'm on way there right now." Naruto said as he pulled on a pair of jeans from his wardrobe and pulled a button up black shirt out. "Well you better be here in 15 minutes or else." With that being said she cut the call.

Naruto rushed he put on the shirt buttoning up half way to the top he next pulled on his socks and high-tops. After that he grabbed his phone and wallet from the bedside table and went to the kitchen to grab a cereal bar and his bike keys. Then he bolted to the door grabbing his cap on his way out and forgoing his jacket.

As he got out the door he slammed the door shut as it locked on its own. He then got on his new bike and rode off to Ichiraku Restaurant. As he thought about how and why he started working there when he was 10 he realised the orphan stipend was not going to cover all expenses especially so when he was overpriced for everything he decided to work at Ichiraku on Sundays to earn 200 ryo a day (20$ US) at first they said no but they let him afterwards because then Teuchi got a day off and Ayame got some needed practice.

When he got to the restaurant Ayame chewed him and spat him out but they later didn't have time for that as it was the busiest day of the week. The day went by fairly quickly and when Naruto got home he realized that today's shift would probably be his last and that he had told Ayame and Teuchi beforehand. He didn't eat as he had eaten at the restaurant and directly went to sleep.

Friday 6 March 2014

The rest of the week had gone by fast but in these few days Naruto had learnt a lot things. The first being that his elemental affinity was extremely inclined to wind and a strong incline to water; he found that out when going through the shelf full of books and scrolls and found a ream of chakra paper. He also found out that there were seals behind the books and scrolls all of which unsealed a big chest full of more books and scrolls.

But he left those seals alone for now and concentrated on using the armour and eskrima sticks but he did take short breaks in between and in one of these breaks he discovered Uzumaki Fuinjutsu and learnt a basic D rank skill named Fuinjutsu: seal imprint which can print an existing seal on another surface and the skill Fuinjutsu: Seal removal which erases seals of D rank only if they are neutral or positive to user.

Naruto used these to erase the weight seals on his armour and imprint resistance seals onto them that he found in a book. Resistance seals were better than weight ones as they resist movement but don't stunt growth and they had levels Naruto was still at level 1 but he was close to reaching level 2, level 1 was like walking through water that was just deep enough to be submerged in. Naruto had also learnt how to increase the density of his armour.

Now on Friday Naruto got out of bed, did his morning routine and got dressed in a long sleeved white T-shirt and black jeans that he tucked into his DC high-tops. Naruto then put on the single dog-tag Iruka gave him and rolled up his sleeves and went to the kitchen to make a simple breakfast of Scrambled eggs and toast and a glass of cranberry juice.

After eating he headed out to go to the academy on his way out he grabbed his hip-hop cap and a pair of ray-ban orange tinted aviators and left his jacket at home. He got onto his bike and sped to the academy. When he got there he saw he was the second one there the first being Shikamaru whose mom forced him to be early even though Shikamaru was sleeping now took a seat in the middle of the class and plugged in his headphones to his phone and put on trance music to listen on autoplay and shuffle. After doing so Naruto tuned out, closed his eyes and put his cap over his face and leaned back into his seat.

His relaxation was interrupted by some high pitched voices arguing at high volume. Naruto lifted his cap off his face and onto the table to see Sakura and Ino squeezing through the door arguing over who came first. Naruto decided to ignore the 2 fan-girls and turned around to see if everyone was here. Everyone was here and he saw with surprise Sasuke sitting next to him. Naruto ignored sasuke and took out his phone and played a game. A few minutes later Iruka came in and told everyone to quiet down and started his debriefing of his class of new agents.

"Good morning class or should I say agents. Welcome to the world of secret ninja agencies, from this point onward you are officially agents but don't get ahead of yourselves because right now you are still only Privates.

Each of you is going to be put in squads of 3 privates and 1 captain, who are going to train you in the art of being shinobi. Now the teams will be set and no changes allowed. The teams are as followed."

Now Naruto was aware. Even Shikamaru who usually was indifferent was now praying that he doesn't get stuck with anyone troublesome. If Naruto was aware before he was at full attention now.

"Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki…"

A/N: This is only my first fanfiction so please pardon any mistakes. Anyway on the matter of whom will Naruto be with team wise I'm not entirely sure so some ideas will be appreciated? And some help with mapping out the history.


End file.
